Dry Your Tears
by Cassiopia
Summary: All my w/ w/o u fans please read! James and Lily are about to graduate and james is gonna propose, but someones in his way! NO its NOT a slythy! then james makes voldy mad.. will things ever shape up? REad to find out! PG13 for later


DISCLAIMER: these characters aint mine! (most of em anyways) cuz they b JK rowlings!  
  
"DRY YOUR TEARS"  
  
A/n: HI PEOPLE!! Yes it is me, the hyper one who spends her time writing stories for fanfic that she never puts up!!! But this is a new one so it goes up!!! Will u review for me? Pretty please? I get like no reviews, well I got nine on the last story but SHHHH!!! Oh yeah and also this is a sequel to "with or without you" (wanna read it click on that little blue CASSIOPIA above!) but u don't have to read it to get most of this story, though its recommended!!!! Thanks a bunch and I love you all who reviewed my work and gave it good marks! SO HERES A THANK YOU NOTE specially for CLAUDIA BLACK cuz she was my FIRST EVER REVIEWER !!! THANK YOU YOU ARE SO COOL!!!  
  
INTRO/ PRELOGUE/ JUST ANOTHER NIGHTLY WALK  
  
The moon was shining silver across the well-trimmed grounds of Hogwarts. The lake was calm, with the exception of a stream of bubbles popping on the surface. Had one followed the bubbles, they would have come across a giant squid which, strangely enough, was snoring. The forbidden forest had a mist hanging in it, giving it an eery, cold feeling.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were strolling casually along the lakeside, ignoring the coldness of the forest and the snoring of the squid. Though to someone else the grounds may have looked magical, all lit up in moonlight and starshine, this was just another nightly scene for Lily and James. Ever since they'd gotten together in their sixth year, they'd made a habit of walking outside each night, talking one-on-one.  
  
Tonight was a bit chilly, and James had an arm wrapped warmly around Lily, who was leaning into James as they walked. James smiled a bit at this - he couldn't help it. Ever night when he and Lily went for their walk seemed more special than the last. She meant everything to him, probably more than even she knew.  
  
The topic of tonight's conversation was graduation. As it was nearing the end of 7th year, the Hogwarts students in their year were preparing themselves to set out into the wizarding world. Lily was going on about how monumental and important this day was, James smiling the whole time. Little did Lily know that during the last week of the year, James was planning on proposing. Sure, they'd only been together a little over a year, but it felt so RIGHT somehow. Like they were meant to be together.  
  
"James?" Lily asked, looking up at her boyfriend. He was looking ahead with a slight smile on his face, clearly not paying attention. Lily felt as though she should have been offended, but she couldn't seem to get mad at James. It just wasn't possible. "Were you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I was Lil," James said, shaking his head and giving Lily a grin. She rolled her eyes at him, but she too was smiling.  
  
"Sorry," James said. "What did you ask?"  
  
"I asked what you and the guys were planning on destroying before you leave."  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed, mock indignancy in his voice. "Why would you even suggest such a thing?"  
  
"Well, if the famous James Potter isn't planning on leaving this school with a bang, he's not half the man I thought he was."  
  
"Hey!" James exclaimed. Lily laughed, teasing him. James, giving in, laughed too and began chasing her as she took off along the grounds, red hair glinting in the silver moonlight.  
  
James finally caught up with her near the Quidditch field. Lily, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively at him, led him into the stadium.  
  
James lead her out to the middle of the field and they lay down, grass soft beneath them. Gazing up at the stars, the two of them were silent for quiet some time. From the forbidden forest came the sound of a Centaur horn, sounding low and mournful in the stillness. Lily was lying perpendicular [A'N: that's such an aweful word, I hate it, but it really describes how she was lying, so scuse me for ruining the moment, please continue] to James, head on his chest. He was stroking her hair absently, thinking about exactly how he should propose. He'd thought of a million ideas, each crazier than the last. Some had consisted of writing it in the stars, other as simple (though still romantic) as asking her on one of their nightly walks. He just couldn't decide.  
  
Lily, who's mind was also somewhere else, was thinking about the past year or so. She and James had changed so much since they first started going out. It seemed like just yesterday James was ignoring her because she wasn't popular . and now.  
  
"Hey, Lil," James said softly, breaking off her train of thought. "You still awake?"  
  
"Uh huh, barely," Lily responded, sighing. "I suppose we should go in. Don't think Dumbledore'd like it much if he found the head boy and girl sleeping outside - together - in the morning." James laughed and helped Lily up. She was right, of course. Then again, being the troublemaker that he was, he was tempted to find out exactly WHAT Dumbledore would do.  
  
"James!" Lily said loudly, gently pulling on his arm. "Are we goin'? Or no?"  
  
James smiled. "Let's not." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, you. We've got classes in the morning."  
  
A/N: And THAT'S the end of the INTRO!!!!! Yeah I know it has no point, but it was nice little intro, no? No! lol its kool. I stopped writing like halfway through to watch SELENA on tv. but its all good! There will be more chapters (YES THEY WILL HAVE PLOTS TO THEM!) and just in case you be plannin on skippin out on me, I shall tell you why u must keep reading! ONE because you love me!!! TWO because you love lily and james and want to see more fluff! THREE you want to find out whos gonna stop james from proposing (nope he aint a slytherin) FOUR you want to know why voldemort is after James FIVE you want to review my story SIX you want to know where Victoria went SEVEN you want to know more EIGHT you want to know why the title is dry your tears NINE you wanna read it cuz u like me!!! TEN its good for you to read!.. ( did u all catch number 5? Read again!!!) thank you much!! Until next time, je t'aime tout le monde! (I know its spell wrong, hush all u french smarties) and for those of u spanishh peoples I be saying: I LOVE YOU EVERYONE! 


End file.
